There Will Be Love There
by littlemaiko
Summary: A story about Sephiroth and Zack (spelled Zax from Square's Japanese spelling) There will be love there, waiting for everyone... NOTE: Involves gay romance.


DESCRIPTION: A Zax/Sephiroth story by request of Micala. I took the title and lyrics from a song by the Brilliant Green and translated the words. The story involves gay romance, though no explicit physical interaction is depicted.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy 7 and all its elements are properties of SQUARE. The title and lyrics of "There Will Be Love There" was taken from a song by the Brilliant Green. Fanfiction belongs to littlemaiko. Stealing is prohibited.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
There Will Be Love There  
by littlemaiko  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sephiroth merely raised his silvery left brow at the new SOLDIER 2nd. The youth's name, which had been introduced to him just a few seconds ago, had already slipped out of his mind. Keeping up the coolly detached demeanor, the tall general dismissed his new cadet.  
  
"Sir Sephiroth." The spiky-haired young man stopped at the doorway, and flashed a row of white teeth in a broad smile.  
  
"Drop the 'sir'. What is it...... Zax?" Sephiroth demanded flatly, his Mako-green eyes flickering down at the papers on the desk to check on the name.  
  
"Can I request a match?"  
  
"...You // may //. It is the privilege of the 2nd class. See me tomorrow during the morning training." After a brief silence, the silver-tressed swordsman replied. He had never exchanged this long of a conversation with a 2nd. He realized that no one had ever smiled at him with open friendliness of Zax. Shrugging inside, he dismissed the thought and Zax altogether.  
  
"It's a deal, then, Sephy."  
  
After the door closed, the top-ranking SOLDIER narrowed his gaze thoughtfully. He had told the younger man to drop the formalities, but he was not expecting to be called by a nickname like that. No one had omitted the 'sir' so immediately before, much less used an abbreviation for his name.  
  
"............" Sephiroth shrugged outwardly this time, and picked up the pen to resume on his paper work. He continued at the desk until he had to attend the executive meeting.  
  
**********  
  
Just a few spars were enough. Sephiroth could tell right away that Zax was a promised SOLDIER 1st. Although the black-haired youth was a little slow with his giant sword, he covered it well with aggressiveness and predator-like reflexes. Masamune and buster sword crashed hard several times; this match was longer than any Sephiroth had fought in several months.  
  
"You... are... really... good, Sephy!" Zax huffed energetically as he parried the long katana. His lips were curled up happily, and it was obvious that he was enjoying this good fight.  
  
Sephiroth frowned slightly at the nickname which seemed to have stuck in the youth's mind. He didn't bother correcting it, but no one had called him in that fashion before; it was distracting, to say the least. The ever-present smile on other swordsman's face was also messing with Sephiroth's concentration. No one had faced him with this... good humor. Even a SOLDIER 1st would have shivered and given up immediately from the match, scared away by Sephiroth's power.  
  
// ...Whatever or whomever this Zax is, he is not worth any more time or effort. //  
  
Sighing, the silver-haired man decided to put an end to the fight. He didn't hold back as he swung the Masamune against Zax's sword, and sure enough, the blow knocked the weapon out of his opponent's hands. Not missing a moment, Sephiroth grabbed the other man by an arm and threw him down to the gym floor, pinning him perfectly.  
  
"I win." Sephiroth stated in a calm, flat tone. If this had been the battlefield, he would have snapped Zax's neck in a flash. However, it had only been a requested match and he had no reason to stay atop the black-haired youth. "You are not bad. Train for speed, lose the excessively large swings, and you will make it to the 1st by next spring." He said what he thought, and let go of the other's arm. Their fight had attracted a gallery of various cadets, and he wanted to get away from the unnecessary attention.  
  
As soon as Sephiroth turned his back to the spiky-haired SOLDIER, he was pulled back by a vicious tug upon his hair. Surprise delayed his response, and before he knew it, he was down flat on the wooden tiles. Another tug near the top of his head made him grunt, and his mind finally registered to what had happened. The gallery of SOLDIERS let out simultaneous gasps, and began to murmur.  
  
"Never thought you'd let your guard down, Sephy." Zax grinned into his superior's face, keeping the older swordsman to the ground by the hold on the beautiful hair. He was straddling Sephiroth at the thighs, and his large right hand was clasped snugly around the top-ranking general's neck.  
  
Up-slanted Mako eyes blinked in a mechanical fashion, staring up at the brash youth. "The match was over, Zax."  
  
"I never said 'practice' match. I wanted to have a real one-on-one." Zax returned with a touch of triumph. He winked and asked, "Do I win?"  
  
".............." Sephiroth regarded the other man without an expression. Then, he let an edge of his pale lips curl up. "I've never lost a fight before."  
  
"So? There's always the first time."  
  
"I don't believe so." No sooner than he had finished speaking, Sephiroth caught Zax's right wrist with a lightening speed. He flung the black-haired youth off just by that hold, displaying his superhuman strength. The momentum of the throw carried Zax several yards, until he slammed into the wall.  
  
Sephiroth stood up with leisure and smoothed his disheveled tresses. "You should also drop the cockiness, Zax." He said smugly, not realizing that it was the first time he had used that type of a tone.  
  
**********  
  
Zax never ceased to amuse Sephiroth. The black-haired cadet challenged his superior for a spar every day, whenever their schedules allowed it. Since the war with Wutai had ended and he was bored, Sephiroth had no reason to turn down the persistent SOLDIER. He accepted each challenge with a smirk, and returned to his office victorious after every match. By the time a month had passed, he had learned to snicker with humor and return Zax's jokes with smart remarks.  
  
"Sephy. Do you have time?"  
  
Familiar spiky head peeked through the door, and Sephiroth raised his gaze from the desk. "In ten minutes. I thought that the medic told you to stay away from me." His blue-green eyes twinkled as he regarded Zax.  
  
"I'm not gonna give up until I've beaten you, Mr. Warhero." Zax grinned good-naturedly and stepped into the office.  
  
"If I were beaten by the likes of you, I will no longer be called a 'warhero'." Sephiroth smirked, returning his attention to the small pile of paper. "Hand-to-hand or with swords?" He asked the customary question.  
  
"Well, actually... I wanted to go out to the town."  
  
The silver-haired man frowned lightly. "Then, go. You don't have to report to me each time."  
  
"I want to go with you, Sephy. There's a really cool bar with cute waitresses." Zax approached the desk and looked into Sephiroth's fair face.  
  
"Go on your own. You are old enough to drink."  
  
"It won't be fun to drink alone, Sephy. I noticed that you never go out. You aren't all that busy, are you?"  
  
Sephiroth pushed the moon-colored bangs away from his eyes and met the younger cadet's gaze. "...I have to submit request to the executive board to leave the vicinity of ShinRa HQ. Frankly, I don't think drinking with you is worth filling out the form." He said coolly, hoping to repel the invitation. In truth, he was tempted to leave with Zax, but the attention he would receive in the public was bothersome.  
  
"You have to ask permission to go drinking?" Zax was dumbfounded. "...OK, I'm curious. Sephy, what else are you not supposed to do?"  
  
After a short thought, Sephiroth began to recite the list of protocols he had been engraved to obey. He didn't know why he was sharing it with Zax, but he did so anyway. When he was at the seventy-eighth rule, he was interrupted.  
  
"Do they own you?!" The spiky-haired cadet demanded, his bright cobalt eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"In a way, yes." Sephiroth nodded, wondering what was Zax's problem. "I was raised in this building. There is no reason for me to live outside the care of ShinRa."  
  
Zax grimaced a little, and cursed under a breath. Before Sephiroth could ask what was wrong, the dark-haired 2nd pulled on a friendly look. "I see. But Sephy, won't you sneak out with me just this once?"  
  
The general folded his arms before his lean chest, contemplating. A short moment later, he sighed and eyed the other SOLDIER with a shrug. "Why not... Your treat?" He raised an elegant eyebrow, snickering.  
  
"By no means, Sephy."  
  
**********  
  
Dressed in a white silk shirt and crisp dark slacks, Sephiroth sat at the counter collecting attention like a vacuum. He had let Zax tell him what to wear; he had been convinced to leave the Masamune and heavy shoulder-protector. He took a graceful sip from the glass of pale-blue liquor, and licked at his lips to savor the sweet aftertaste.  
  
"Pretty good, right?" Zax took a large swig and asked drunkenly. Like Sephiroth, he was in a non-SOLDIER outfit, his trained arms bared by black no-sleeve high-neck and matched by dark leather pants. He seemed to be in a very good mood, and Sephiroth was enjoying his company. There was something about happy Zax that made him comfortable.  
  
"Yes. Strong, too." Feeling a light effect of alcohol, the silver-haired swordsman put down the glass to signal the end of his drinking. "Zax, you have early meeting tomorrow. Let's call it for the night. ...Zax?"  
  
Sephiroth looked at his companion, whose head was down upon the counter. He shook at Zax's shoulder, but the spiky-headed youth did not stir. With a mock-exasperated sigh, he murmured, "...You said that it was your treat."  
  
After paying the bill with a platinum ShinRa credit card, Sephiroth carried Zax on his back and left the bar.   
  
**********  
  
Once out on the streets, Sephiroth realized that he had no idea how to handle a drunk man. Feeling lazy from drinking, he took Zax back to his own delux compartment at ShinRa HQ and dumped the sleeping load on a neatly-made bed. The younger SOLDIER was mumbling in his slumber, completely wasted but not altogether comatose. Yanking the sheets and comforter out of under the slack body, Sephiroth tucked Zax in.  
  
"I'm not sleeping on a sofa for your sake. Move over." Pushing the youth to the far side of the king-sized furniture, the handsome general undid a few buttons of his shirt and crept under the coverlet. He had never shared a bed with someone, but he was lulled into darkness with surprising ease.  
  
The morning arrived with Zax falling off the bed and waking Sephiroth. They ate toast with raspberry jam and milk, and walked to the military sector of the building together. From then on, whenever, Zax suggested a drinking trip, Sephiroth never refused. He enjoyed the Blue Hawaii, watched his companion fall asleep, and carried the drunk burden to his own room every time.  
  
After the third month of such relationship, Sephiroth finally realized that he had developed a so-called 'friendship' with the spiky-headed cadet.  
  
**********  
  
In the spring, almost half a year after Zax became a 2nd, Sephiroth referred him to take the exam for the 1st class. There was no doubt in either of them that Zax would pass. The dark-haired youth was by far the strongest in his age group, and even among the entire 2nd squad, he ranked among the top five.  
  
"If you pass, you get to participate in the Nibelheim mission." Sephiroth played with the ice in his glass and glanced sideway to his friend.  
  
"Sounds good. Nibelheim... that's my roommate's hometown. Can you put him down for the trip, too, Sephy?"  
  
"...Cloud Strife, was it?"  
  
"Yeah. He's a good kid. My other best buddy." Zax smiled and ordered another shot of mixed tonic. Plopping his elbow on the counter-top and resting his chin upon his hand, he regarded the older SOLDIER. "By the way... are you gonna give me anything for passing the test?"  
  
The green-eyed man cocked his head, letting long silver bangs fall across his white face. "You expect me to give you a congratulatory gift? ...What do you want?"  
  
"I'll tell you after I pass." Curling his lips deviously, Zax turned his attention to the new cup and proceeded to drunken himself.  
  
*********  
  
While the exam was taking place in the other side of the ShinRa building, Sephiroth wondered what the younger SOLDIER had in mind for the gift. He had no idea what items were suitable for giving a twenty-year-old. He had never purchased anything for anyone, not even himself; ShinRa had been supplying him all his life.  
  
"Twenty more minutes..." Sephiroth eyed the clock, resting his back against the office chair. He had a load of papers to read through regarding the Nibelheim mission, but his mind was not on it. He didn't understand why he was becoming nervous over Zax's exam. It was none of his business.  
  
// Admit it, Sephiroth. You want to go on this mission with Zax. //  
  
The cool beauty formed a snicker. At first, Zax had been someone Sephiroth could stand. Now, he was someone Sephiroth wanted around.  
  
"...Ten more minutes." Sephiroth danced his long fingers on the keyboard and accessed the list of SOLDIER 1st class. He tapped his right heel on the carpeted floor, waiting for the new name to be enlisted under the index Z.  
  
**********  
  
Two swordsmen clinked their glasses together. They were in Sephiroth's room, with bottles of sweet cocktail purchased from their favorite bar. Raising the Blue Hawaii slightly, Sephiroth showed a faint, rare smile. "Congratulations to your good luck."  
  
"Hey!" Zax punched the older man's upper arm jokingly and winked. "It was my genius swordplay, thank you very much."  
  
"Oh, Really?" The silver-haired general smirked and sipped at the pale-blue liquor.  
  
"'Course. So, Sephy, are you gonna give me a gift?" With an expectant twinkle in cobalt gaze, Zax demanded lightly.  
  
Sephiroth shrugged with feigned nonchalance. He had been curious for a while, but he asked in a leisurely tone. "Anything besides Masamune, my position, and a harem-full of young women. What do you want?"  
  
"No harem? Aw you are cheap, Sephy." Zax kidded, then suddenly turned serious. He put down his glass and turned to face his companion, catching the vivid Mako-green eyes with his own gaze. "I want a kiss."  
  
After a blank look, Sephiroth frowned in puzzlement. "......That's it?" He asked unsurely.  
  
"Yeah." Zax grinned, albeit nervously. "Will you?"  
  
"Why not?" Sephiroth sighed and put down his own drink on the table. He shifted closer to the spiky-headed youth and made to give a peck to a suntanned cheek. He'd never tried it before, but a female assistant at Hojo's lab had done it to him years ago. However, before his lips touched Zax, he was halted by a hold upon his chin.  
  
"No, no. Like this, Sephy."  
  
"...? ...Zax?" Aqua-green eyes widened as Zax's face zoomed closer in the vision. Sephiroth sat dumbly when the other man's mouth covered over his and remained there for what felt like an eternity. The hand on his pointed chin was firm, and another hand snaked around to hold his head in place. When a tongue plied his lips apart and entered his mouth, Sephiroth came to his senses and pushed Zax away. He stared at his friend, totally at a loss of words.  
  
"Sephy..." Zax nudged close to the silver-haired man, taking advantage of the shocked immobility. He cupped the bewildered face with both palms and locked his lips with Sephiroth's again. Before the older SOLDIER could retaliate, he forced the tall, lean frame down to the cushions.  
  
Sephiroth blinked rapidly, finding himself unable to move any other part of the body in the swarm of confusion. He felt Zax's weight press down against him, and hands on his face moved to grope over his shirt. When the first wave of shock passed, he merely lay under the youth, unable to find a proper reaction to the advances.  
  
"...You said 'a' kiss. This isn't part of the deal..." The Mako-eyed general breathed as their lips parted. He could feel color rising to his cheeks.  
  
"I know, I'm playing real low. But Sephy, you were so dense with my hints. My patience ran out..." Zax smoothed Sephiroth's bangs back and kissed the revealed forehead.  
  
"Dense? What hints?" Once again transfixed by the warm lips, Sephiroth demanded to cover his unrest. His heart was racing, and he didn't know why. He knew in his head that he could overpower Zax anytime, from any position, but his hands refused to budge from the leather cushions.  
  
"I was hitting on you all this time. Right out flirting with you. You never realized, did you?" With a self-loathing grin, Zax began to fumble with his friend's shirt buttons. "At least, we both know that you are not helpless here. I did trick you into kissing, but you aren't being overpowered by me. If you won't resist, then I'll take it as a 'go' sign."  
  
Large palms slipped under the fabric, and Sephiroth jumped a little at the touch. He contemplated struggling, but he didn't move. He couldn't. A large fuzz clouded his thoughts, strange neediness chaining him down. Hazily, he wondered if it was lust Zax was feeling for him. He was sure that it was what he was feeling at this moment, for the first time in his life. Lust... and something else he couldn't pinpoint.  
  
"I love you, Sephy." Zax murmured against Sephiroth's ear.  
  
The top-ranking SOLDIER trembled visibly. A few things cleared up in his mind, even though he wasn't sure of the meaning of the word, 'love'. Taking a slow breath, he raised his arms and wrapped them loosely around Zax's back.  
  
"...I might love you, too, Zax..." Sephiroth whispered low, and fluttered his green eyes closed.  
  
**********  
  
Continuous sound of downpour surrounded the truck, combining with occasional bumps in the road to keep everyone awake. Sephiroth sat against one side of the vehicle, while Zax paced around with childish anticipation. Their gazes met briefly, and the silver-haired general curled his lips in a perfect smirk. The younger SOLDIER returned the look.  
  
"Calm down a little, Zax."  
  
"Can't help it, Sephiroth. They gave me new materias. I wanna try them out..." Zax addressed the green-eyed general by the formal name as he had been told to in the public. Grinning, He flexed his bangle-clad arms and turned his attention to a petite cadet to his right. "You alright, Cloud?"  
  
"...I'm fine..."  
  
"We'll be there in a flash, buddy. I don't know how bad car-sickness is, since I've never had it, but you don't look good at all." The black-haired youth patted his blond friend's shoulder sympathetically. The next moment, the car rocked violently and came to a stop.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sephiroth rose to his feet and demanded to the driver, Masamune ready in his hand.  
  
"A dragon, sir!"  
  
"Zax, we are going out." Silver tresses cascading behind him, the tall swordsman stepped out of the passenger carrier without another word.  
  
"My, my..." Zax murmured and licked his lips. He took up the buster sword and followed his beloved partner. They were due to arrive at Nibelheim in less than an hour.  
  
**********  
  
Love that's waiting for me  
Love that's waiting for you  
I want to forever be surrounded by unchanging gentleness  
There will be love there  
There will be love there  
I want to live for my one and only love.  
  
  
There will be love there... 


End file.
